1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to connectors for connecting two pipes together in abutment, and in particular to an alignment means for aligning the hubs of the pipes as they are brought together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pipe connector of the type concerned herein has two mateable hub members. Each hub member is integrally secured to an end of one of the pipes. Each of the hub members has an external flange, a bore, and a conical seal seat in the bore. A metal seal locates on the seal seat to seal the two hubs once connected. An external clamp engages the flanges to maintain the hubs connected to each other.
While making up the connection, the hub members must be angularly and axially aligned with each other. In some applications, particularly in subsea environments, alignment is not as easy. The pipe handling equipment can normally make an approximate alignment, however, perfect alignment prior to joining the hubs is difficult to achieve. If misaligned, the hub of one of the pipes may accidentally contact the metal seal, damaging it.
Some pipe handling equipment utilize external funnels or other external alignment devices to axially and angularly align the hub members as they are brought together. While workable, in other applications, it would be preferable to eliminate external alignment devices to provide improved access to the mouth of the connector, the face of the non-movable hub, and the seal.